


A book, a Flower, and a Light

by PeculiarSymphony



Series: Cuphead short stories [2]
Category: Cuphead (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Three Years Later, after events of cuphead
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-05 04:10:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14035893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeculiarSymphony/pseuds/PeculiarSymphony
Summary: A short Mugman x Cala Maria story.Expected length, 10 chapters.Preview--~~~-The foghorns blew loudly in the distance, vibrations trickled across the stagnate pools of water creasing onto the shore. Fish jumped up out of the water hoping to get a glimpse of the upside world. Flying fish flew uphead accompanied by the ominous flick of an electric eel every so often. The ocean was so beautiful, but so was land, the books, the flowers, the lights! Things you couldn't get underwater.Cala Maria longed for a book of some kind from above that was filled with knowledge , and maybe even a light to guide her through the dark ocean waters that linger below the surface. Maybe even a flower, only the most beautiful will do she thought. Her elbows rested upon the planks of wood on an old ship wreak. Sometimes she'd come here to gaze at the carnival lights from far away, the shined so bright. Of course there were lights by the dock but they weren't as luminescent as the ones ever so far.(Years after the events of Cuphead)-~~~- =Cala Maria-uuu- =Mugman





	1. Evening shore

-~~~-

 

The foghorns blew loudly in the distance, vibrations trickled across the stagnate pools of water creasing onto the shore. Fish jumped up out of the water hoping to get a glimpse of the upside world. Flying fish flew uphead accompanied by the ominous flick of an electric eel every so often. The ocean was so beautiful, but so was land, the books, the flowers, the lights! Things you couldn't get underwater.

Cala Maria longed for a book of some kind from above that was filled with knowledge , and maybe even a light to guide her through the dark ocean waters that linger below the surface. Maybe even a flower, only the most beautiful will do she thought. Her elbows rested upon the planks of wood on an old ship wreak. Sometimes she'd come here to gaze at the carnival lights from far away, the shined so bright. Of course there were lights by the dock but they weren't as luminescent as the ones ever so far. Closer to the ship wreak was if course the casino, its lights of course not as luminous; instead they right of cursed souls and flickering lights. Just because her contract was destroyed, doesn't mean they were out of business, hoping to collect more contracts to not only make up for what they lost, but to repair the reputation that had been damaged. Two young fellows knocked the devil and his lackey back into their place. Cala Maria doubted the Devil would ambush them again without a strong plan, if at all. It was strange at first, two boys coming up to her and confronting her about the contract, there was a loud red one, and a cautiousness blue one, hiding behind the red one. She was too cocky in which they proceeded to walk all over her, taking her soul contract straight towards the Devil. You can imagine her surprise when she found out that the contract was burned and the Devil had been defeated.

The blue one approached her and hugged her fingers and walked off nearly as red as his brother's nose. She thought it was charming, his brother found it hilarious. Their names were Cuphead and Mugman of Inkwell Isle 1 as she has learned during the celebration of their release. Cala Maria knew she'd be lying if she said that she didn't find the blue mug to be quite the cutie. During their battle, no matter how many times they'd fall, they would come back. Mugman each and every time looked shameful, but determined. When she lost, he winked as he tore a tiny piece in the paper. When she found out that he destroyed it, she was thankful. Cala Maria lied her head into her arms; too bad she never really got to see him very often. Though it had been years since the contracts had been destroyed, she never really got to see Mugman at all.

The thought wasn't painful, just unsettling. She often wondered how he was doing, she even considered writing to him...if she could. The only reason that the contract was in ship-shape was because it was magic. How they were able to burn was a mystery though she guessed it was because they were thrown in hell fire though, she really didn't know. All she knew was that she was free, and that she was thankful to the two cups for it. Fireworks went off from into the distance, exploding with a loud pop. The fireworks shimmered, in the colors blue and red.


	2. New Tactics

-~~~-

 

Cala Maria twiddled her thumbs in anticipation. Captain Brineybeard was going to swing by, most likely to argue about his docking rights again. She decided she would ask him about Mugman and his activities as of lately. She didn't expect much from him as the pirate liked to keep to himself but keep his reputation high. She thought it was pointless as it is better to seem meek and weak.   
'An unsuspecting target is an easy one' she thought.

"Cala Maria." A voice rose from behind her. Captain Brineybeard had arrived on top of his ship. He narrowed his eyes and took in a deep breath before yelling.  
"Tell your eels to stay away from me ship!! I have a right to park me 'ol boat where I want and I want to be able to not have to worry about me boat havin' large holes in it by yer eels Cala!"

'Joy'

"I have told you before and I will tell you again, what the eels do is their own business not mine, if you want bring it up with them." She said rolling her eyes.  
"Aye I did! It just stuck its tough out at me and swam away. Next thing I know I got lines on me ship!"  
"Then be nicer, they don't like it when you yell."  
An eel rose from the water, Cala Maria gestured to Captain Brineybeard.  
".....Eels..er whatever! Can ye..stop breakin me ship...-" Cala Maria gestured again but this time her hand rotated clockwise. "...please?"   
The eel looked at Cala Maria and she smiled to which the eel nodded its head and ducked under the water.  
"Finally! Now may I voyage in peace!" He cheered, the boat smiling too.  
"Actually Captain, I have a question about Mugman." She said as Captain Brineybeard was about to sail away.  
"What about 'em?"  
"Well you travel to Inkwell isle 1 often do you not?"  
"What do you want Cala? Just because ye got yer eels to stop attackin me ship don't mean we're buddies."  
"I just want to ask how he is and if you can deliver a message?" She says, Captain Brineybeard looks at her and rolls his eyes.  
"He looks fine."  
"Can you tell him that tomorrow I would like to see him at noon for lunch?" He doesn't respond but she knows that he will do it, after all, she could just tell the eels to attack the ship again.  
Cala Maria looks out at Inkwell Isle again, trying to gaze past to the trees of Inkwell Isle 1. With the junkyard and carnival, it's near impossible to see that far.


	3. Sea tea

-uuu-

 

Cuphead and Mugman were outside playing on a crisp, early spring day. The waters were starting to become warm all around them and the flowers growing small buds. Daffodils peeking up above the-still-cold ground.   
The boys chased after one another until one decided to climb one of the trees in their back yard. The boy below scoping the area, looking for his clever brother.  
"Mugs...where are you?" The boy in red said as he looked for his brother named 'Mugman'   
"Mugs..." The boy in red stopped and he to a gaze into that of the tall tree line above him to which he would see a boy in blue named 'Mugman', hiding from his brother. "I see you Mugs!" The boy in red ran over to the tree.  
"Not today!" Mugman dropped from the tree directly onto his brother who gasped in responce.  
"Mugs...your crushing me!"   
"Ha I win Cups!" The boy in red named 'Cuphead' pouted.  
"That was dirty play Mugs!"  
"How dare you accuse me of foul play!"

A voice echoed from the docks but the boys couldn't hear what it was saying. As they stepped closer towards the dock, the voice became clearer.  
"Mugman!" The voice called, it almost sounded like-  
"Captain Brineybeard!" Mugman cheered as he ran to greet the sailor. "How are you?!"  
"I'm fine, I have a message for ye Mugman."   
"Really? I don't get many messages. Who is it from?"  
"Cala Maria." He answered making Mugman nearly choke on his own air.  
"Really?!"  
"She wants to have lunch with ye tomorrow noon."   
"Thanks Captain Brineybeard!"

Back by the cottage Cupface-Cuphead, waited for his brother to return.  
"Cuphead!" Mugman shouted.  
"What was it?"  
"Guess what?!"  
"Can't guess you tell me."  
"Cala Maria wants to have lunch with me tomorrow noon!"   
Cuphead smugly grinned and wiggled his eyebrows.  
"Cuphead no."  
"Mugman yes~" Cuphead posed dramatically in his brother's arms.  
"Oh Mugman, it is I, Cala Maria the fish lady-  
"She's a mermaid and a gor-"  
"Yes, whatever you say Mug man." Cuphead erupted into laughter while Mugman's face turned the color of the nearest volcano.  
"CUPHEAD!"

" Are you gonna wear a suit on your date?"  
"I told you it's not a date, and I think I look fine."  
"Whatever you say. So are you ready for your date?" Mugman took a deep breath, "this is getting old and I need to go."

-~~~-

Cala Maria waited patiently by the dock for Mugman's appearance, hoping Captain Brineybeard actually carried out her requests.  
In the distance Cala could see a blue straw in the distance from behind the die house which hadn't been taken down yet due to how comfortable the interior was to rest in.  
She saw how he smiled when he arrived and greeted her, it made her happy in a way.  
"Heya Cala Maria!"   
"Hello Mugman, how are you."   
Mugman gave a thumbs up and pulled out a plate of sweetbread cookies. He brought one up to her face.  
"Oh for me?" He nodded as she grabbed the cookies and tossed the tiny cookie between her teeth. The cookie was sweet and had dried cranberries in them, she was never one to crave a cranberry, but these were quite good; the scene also had made Mugman quite happy so it was a plus.  
"Hey Cala, I hope you don't mind me asking why you asked me to come here..n-not that I mind."   
"Well it has been a while and I simply wanted to enjoy your company." Cala Maria responded, feeling confident.  
"Do you not like my brother's company?"  
"Well...it's not that, I just prefer yours." Mugman's cheeks became a light rose shade and Cala Maria giggled.  
"Say I am having fun already, how would you like to meet up next week." Cala enthusiastically chirped.  
"Y-yeah, that be great."

-uuu-

Mugman listened to Cala talk about whatever she wanted, the dock insolents, even the bright reflections of the carnival lights. He just liked to listen to her talk. When she got too excited the octopus on her head would open its eyes, he thought it was cute but was very confused wether it was just an octopus on her head or it was her actual hair. He didn't even have hair so he couldn't really say, he didn't care anyways.   
When they departed, he waved and squealed internally on the chance to get to see her again the following week. He would have to bake more cookies, Elder Kettle might have a recipe for something with strawberries as she said that it was her favorite.  
When he walked into Elder Kettle's cottage, he knew that Cuphead was ready to make fun of him with over dramatic versions of plays he learned from Sally Stageplay. For now he could just breathe in and take in that he could relax thinking about the day he had with Cala.


End file.
